RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43 ' ---- "I ''just asked you something! are you even paying attention to anything happening?" Waterdrop snapped. ~Patchfeather~ 13:05, May 20, 2016 (UTC) "I am on bordor patrol." Peregrineheart said, "I am paying attention to the bordor." Why Is tonight different from all other Nights? 15:14, May 21, 2016 (UTC) "Are you a kit? you aren't supposed to just pay attention to the border, you have to pay attention to everything going on around you!" Waterdrop hissed. "How could Runningstar pick such a stupid cat as Deputy?" she quietly asked herself. ~Patchfeather~ 22:21, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Peregrineheart glared at her. "I am perfectly capable of guarding the bordor without your help." Why Is tonight different from all other Nights? 01:11, May 24, 2016 (UTC) "That's not what I'm talking about, stupid! I asked you if you saw anything werid! Just... nevermind," Waterdrop flattened her ears and sighed. "No one ever listens to me anymore..." she added quietly to herself, turning back to her post and looking sadly ahead. ~Patchfeather~ 20:34, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Peregrineheart rolled his eyes, and went to trudge off, before realizing he would be leaving the border unattanded. Why Is tonight different from all other Nights? 21:09, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Talonfang glanced around, ears pricked. A scent tickled her nose. She froze, pelt bristling and followed the scent. --- Nightpaw shook with excitement, he couldn't wait any longer! he turned to race off, but Creekfrost blocked his path with his whippy tail. "Heatherpaw and her mentor are joining too," Creekfrost reminded him. Nightpaw's heart sank. Was every apprentice joining this thing? --- Hazelpaw scuffed the ground uneasily with his forepaws. A strange scent blew in a light breeze. His pelt prickled. Was that Rogue scent? Was it the murderer!? Shut up, Hazelpaw! there's nothing to worry about! besides, what are the odds of this happening right now? Hazelpaw scolded himself, his thought made him relax a bit. It was probably just being carried across the border. ~Patchfeather~ 00:16, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw trotted back to camp. Why Is tonight different from all other Nights? 15:45, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Heatherpaw trotted up to Creekfrost. "Peregrineheart's still guarding the border though!" she complained. Why did her mentor have to go off when she needed him to assess her? --look me in the eye 20:51, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost rolled his eyes and flicked his tail, annoyed with Peregrineheart. The cat never seemed to pay attention to Heatherpaw's training. He didn't think Peregrineheart was quite ready to be a mentor, let alone deputy. "I will asses you," Creekfrost meowed. He wasn't letting this apprentices mentor blow her chance to become a Warrior. ~Patchfeather~ 00:26, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Heatherpaw's ginger tail flicked happily. "Okay then, Creekfrost! When are we leaving?" ---- Slatestream watched Heatherpaw nearby. The slate-gray tom was one of the older warriors in the Clan, and he knew that at some point, he would have to start slowing down. --look me in the eye 07:16, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "Now!" Whiskerclaw mewed excitedly. Creekfrost nodded and signaled with his tail to go. ~Patchfeather~ 11:43, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Peregrineheart was trudging back to camp when he remembered something: Heatherpaw's training assesment. It had totally slipped his mind! He wasn't sure if she had left yet, and if she did, who she was with or anything. He walked around the camp, wondering what to do, until he found Pepperpaw. "Hey, Pepperpaw!" he said, and the cat turned and looked. "Have you seen Heatherpaw? I was meant to asses her, and I completely forgot."-----Pepperpaw thought he must have looked at Peregrineheart like he was an idiot, he thought this because he thought Peregrineheart was an idoit. "You forgot? Then find her yourself, she isn't my apprentice, she's your apprentice, it isn't my fault you are a bad mentor." he said, and walked off. Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 11:53, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "Woah, wait, you think Peregrineheart's an idiot?" Ashpaw came out of nowhere from the stalks of a tussock and was at Pepperpaw's side. ~Patchfeather~ 11:57, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw stiffened, and took a step back. "Yes," he said. "And he is." Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 12:02, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "Awesome! I thought I was the only one! if you ask me, some other, smarter, ''cat should be deputy! maybe a cat who can be ''trusted with tasks!" ''Ashpaw mewed the last words out a little harshly, but excitement glimmered in his green eyes. ~Patchfeather~ 12:05, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw grinned and nodded. "Agreed! He can't even train his apprentice, he shouldn't be leader if something happens to Runningstar." Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 12:08, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "You know what? we should tell Runningstar! Peregrineheart's too forgetful to be deputy, someone who can remember stuff should be deputy, don't you think? because I, personally, don't want to die during an attack because that stupid cat was deputy," Ashpaw babbled, starting to shake at the thought of speaking to the Clan leader. He's never done that before. ~Patchfeather~ 12:11, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw nodded. "Let's see if he's back yet, and if he is......" Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 12:13, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "Tell him!" Ashpaw finished Pepperpaw's words for him, or he hoped he did. He had always wanted to do that. ~Patchfeather~ 12:15, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw nodded, and walked towards the den. Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 12:16, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw followed in a hurry, but stopped right at the entrance to the den. He had a feeling go over him like he was doing something very bad. ''Cool! he thought and wailed, "Runningstar! you in there!?" ~Patchfeather~ 12:17, May 29, 2016 (UTC) That leader exited his den. Every bone in his body hurt. "What is it, kits?" he asked, when he saw them. ------Pepperpaw took a deep breath, "Peregrineheart is a terrible deputy." Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 12:20, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah! he totally forgot about Heatherpaw's most important training day!" Ashpaw yowled. Wow! his first time talking to the leader! wait, did he call us KITS? ~Patchfeather~ 12:22, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "He did?" Runningstar asked. "Where is his apprentice now? Pepperpaw, go and fetch Peregrineheart." ----Pleased, for once Pepperpaw did something without an argument, he went and found Peregrineheart. "You are in trouble now!" he said. "Runningstar wants to speak with you." The young apprentice was thrilled. Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 12:24, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "Heatherpaw's on her assesement, I think I heard that Creekfrost will be assesing her instead," Ashpaw mewed, forgetting the leaders words eariler. ~Patchfeather~ 12:27, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw returned along with Peregrineheart, who looked at Runningstar. "You wanted to speak with me?" the deputy asked.-----Runningstar nodded. "You can't be deputy anymore." Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 12:28, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, he got served," Ashpaw whispered. ~Patchfeather~ 12:31, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw nodded to Ashpaw. "He deserved it," -------"I will hold the meeting later." said Runningstar.-----Peregrineheart was upset, but not quite surprised. Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 12:34, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "Wow, I can't believed he listened to us!" Ashpaw exclaimed. ~Patchfeather~ 12:35, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun sorted through herbs, grunting as Cloudkit, Sunkit, Rainkit, and Smokekit raced around him and tried to run under his belly to hide from one and other. They were quite a bit bigger now, ready to be apprentices. They bumped him, racing about on big, clumsy paws, until Cloudkit raced outside and the light hit her eyes, that ended her fun.Silverstar' 13:57, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "Go now," Creekfrost ordered the three Apprentices'. Nightpaw scampered off. Hazelpaw stood frozen in place. Now that the time had really come to do this, he felt too scared to move. ~Patchfeather~ 12:18, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Heatherpaw bounded past Hazelpaw, the ginger-and-white she-cat eager to start her assessment. --look me in the eye 19:37, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Talonfang kept after the scent. Her lip curled into a snarl as she smelled the scent that was on Sagenose's dead body, then she saw them. Right in front of her, appearing from in some clumps of grass. A large ginger tom flanked by a small she-cat and a brown tom. All three of the cats lunghed at her. ---- Whiskerclaw gave Creekfrost a questioning glance when Hazelpaw made no move. Creekfrost nodded. "I'll follow the other two," he grunted and tortted after the two young apprentices' up ahead, leaving Whiskerclaw behind with Hazelpaw. He trotted up to Hazelpaw and gave him a nudge. "Remember what I told you," Whiskerclaw murmured softly. He felt awful about Hazelpaw. First, he was taken from his mother and Clan, than his new Clan fell to nothing, than he was back to where he started. Hazelpaw looked up at his mentor and nodded very stiffly and began to pad warily ahead. ---- Nightpaw froze, his paws felt as light as ever, and his pelt was bristled with excitement. He let the air pass over his scent glands and tasted the trace of rabbit. He followed the scent quickly, keeping low to the ground. ~Patchfeather~ 20:49, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar was taking Pepperpaw to go hunting. "But I already ''know how to hunt!" Pepperpaw protested. And he did--he had known how to hunt for ages before he met Runningstar. -----"I know you know how to hunt!" Runningstar said, through gritted teeth. "But you don't how to hunt like a RockClan cat." 11:36, June 2, 2016 (UTC) (well, winters been traveling for awhile so..) Talonfang grappled with the Rogues, fighting fiercely. She hissed with pain and anger as the lead tom bowled her over easily. She had never met someone she could not beat, but here she was, being shredded by the huge ginger cat. Talonfang lept to one side, to avoid the she-cats flailing paws, but an awful pain in her belly met her there. She whirled around to snap at the her attacker, only to make things worse. As she moved, his claws raked deep across her belly. She gasped and buckled in pain, blood gushing out of the wound. Talonfang rolled her eyes weakly to try and glimpse the cat. Her dull green eyes widened in shock when a dark blue gaze met her own. The pure white pelt was unmistakeable. It was Runningstar's daughter, Winterfall, her white paws covered in blood. "Finish her!" the ginger tabby tom ordered the white she-cat. Winterfall looked down blankly at Talonfang. Talonfang lifted her head and curled her lip in a snarl. She may be injured, but she still had a powerful set of jaws. But to her dismay, the brown tom slammed his paws down on her cheek, and her face crashed into the dusty grass. He dug his claws into her head and pulled it back, revealing her neck. Panic began to flash through Talonfang as she lost her view of Winterfall, but could hear her pawsteps coming closer. It felt like fire was scorching it's way across her neck, and she let out a thin, quiet wail, which broke off as she started choking up blood. The tom released her head, but it was too late, Talonfang's head lolled limply to one side, her jaws partly open with blood trailing out of them, and her pale eyes dull and sightless. The ginger tom purred thoughtfully. "We will kill every Warrior, one by one, until there is nothing left of them," he mewed, licking his fur smooth. After a few moments, he stopped, kicked dust over Talonfang's body and nodded. "Split up," he ordered. ~Patchfeather~ 20:11, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw smelled something. "That is not a Clan cat," he said, after a moment. And Runningstar knew his apprentice was right. "Come on, Pepperpaw. We can try and find the cats, but be careful." he said. Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 00:19, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing crossed into RockClan terriotory, hard on Winterfall's trail. He stopped when the scent of blood filled the air. He sensed a cat a little ways ahead, dead. He tasted Talonfang's scent. Winterfall had killed one of the Clans' most feared warriors! uneasily, he kept following her trail. ~Patchfeather~ 00:52, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Shredclaw smelled death, he followed the trail, and ended up face to face with Talonfang's dead body. Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 01:29, June3, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw tracked alongside Runningstar, but found nothing. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:17, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Blizzardheart left camp with Leafwind and Viperclaw to go hunting. Leafwind picked up a strange scent and followed it. "Something feels off," Blizzardheart meowed, pressing close to Leafwind's side, with a wary look plastered to her face. Leafwind nodded, a look of fury shadowing his face at the thought of something hurting RockClan, and Blizzardheart. "I'll go take a look," Viperclaw meowed and padded up ahead into some bushes. ~Patchfeather~ 13:52, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw returned home, wondering if Sagenose's murderer, as well as others, still lurked. 11:25, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Blizzardheart and Leafwind waited, when a screech split the air, then cut off to nothing. They stared at each other, wide-eyed, then padded slowly through the bushes. In front of them lay Viperclaw, blood gushing from a wound in his neck. ~Patchfeather~ 13:30, July 9, 2016 (UTC) (Hey, could we bring Luna the rogue into this as well?) Shredclaw padded around camp. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 11:27, July 10, 2016 (UTC) (sure) Blizzardheart let out a gasp. "What happened?" she scented the air. "There's only Viperclaw's scent." Leafwind looked around uneasily. He didn't want Blizzardheart to take chances since she was expecting kits. "We should go back to camp and warn them," he cut off and sniffed Viperclaw. He was already dead. "We will return with a larger patrol to retrive him." Blizzardheart nodded, flicking her gaze around at every creak, rustle and groan under their woodland strech of terriortory. ~Patchfeather~ 12:17, July 10, 2016 (UTC) A cat roamed into camp, her eyes glowing, the scent of cats, it would lead to the scent of blood--the scent of death._____Shredclaw smelled a new scent in RockClan. 12:36, July 10, 2016 (UTC) (just to point out, I don't think a cat could just randomly walk into camp, it's going to have to be outside camp) Hazelpaw spotted a brown cat farther ahead of him. He sucked in a breath of fear, then thought maybe it was Leafwind. "Leafwind? is that you?" he asked, when the cat turned toward him he realized how wrong he had been. The cat lunghed at him, he barrled into Hazelpaw's side, sending him crashing over the side of the hill he was on. Hazelpaw screeched and thudded heavily to the ground, the breath being knocked out of him. Beside him, the tom-cat was rising to his paws when suddenly, some boulders near the hill top slipped out of place and came crashing down. ~Patchfeather~ 13:50, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay Category:RockClan